


Did I ever

by Velasa



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Fluff, Medicinal Drug Use, but for actual injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/pseuds/Velasa
Summary: She's only mad at him when he does something stupid





	Did I ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven_Wilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Wilde/gifts).



> My Spectre Requisitions fill for Raven_Wilde! Set during a pre-Ryder event on Kadara.

 

 

"Kaetus?"

"Yeah ?"

"Do me a favor. Next time you decide you can take that many scavengers on by yourself-" He yelped as Sloane realigned one of his plates rougher than was entirely necessary. "- _Don't._ "

"Understood. " he huffed out, and she finally relented the rough treatment. Kaetus looked up at her from the bench. The way the scar tissue pulled when she had smirked momentarily at his pain was as attractive as ever, even when his side was throbbing. The balm she rubbed into his plates next was far more gentle and soothing. She was definitely still mad at him though.

"Good. I don't ever want to find your corpse on my doorstep again, Kaetus."

He liked the way she said his name when she was worried. One mandible fluttered out in a smile, the one not against the bench anyway. "I walked here, remember?"

That earned Kaetus a scowl. He didn't mind though. "Technicality. You'd been punched by a Hydra because you didn't pay enough attention to your surroundings, you idiot."

"I didn't realize there was a salarian in the crate with it. Next time I'll remember to check"

Humans made remarkable noises when they were exasperated. When they breathed out like that the soft flesh of their faces puffed out and wobbled and pulled into a pout. Sloane's was different than most humans he'd encountered because of the tissue damage caused by injury and age, and he found her appearance more compelling because of it. All of which was a _definite_ sign that the pain meds he'd popped on the way over here were finally starting to take effect because he was getting loopy. That was probably part of why she was scowling actually, she'd always hated when he got loopy... "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked anyway, in too good of a mood to second guess the thought.

Sloane continued what she had been doing, cleaning and disinfecting the cracks in the plates over his ribs where the Hydra had gotten in a hit before he could quickshot the mad salarian through its half opened hatch. Felt like he'd cracked a bunch of his ribs on that side, too. When she didn't respond he asked again "Did I ever-"

"Yes, for fuck's sake." she answered in mild annoyance, pursing her lip at him as she finally looked back down to meet his eyes. "I don't need your flattery Kaetus."

"It's not flattery if I mean it. I love the different textures your skin has after all you've lived through. And your face? The asymmetry unnerves people but I can't get over it. Couldn't take my eyes off you all the way back in the Milky Way."

Sloane sighed, but the mismatched eyes he'd crossed galaxies for softened. "Well there's no point being mad at you now, is there? I'll spare the tactics remedial 'til the morning when you're sober." There was a peaceable quiet in the room as she redid his dressings and bandages.

By the time she'd hefted him up and set him on the bed, Kaetus was well and truly blissed out on the painkillers and eagerly snuggled up against her when she climbed in next to him. She had a beautiful laugh, too. With his head nestled under her chin, he could breathe in her scent as he would another turian, and her small soft fingers traced lightly down his fringe.

"Try and get some sleep, love." She said from above him.

"Wouldn't dream of disobeying." he sighed, already drifting off.

 

 

 


End file.
